


Selvage

by remiges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Falling Castiel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiges/pseuds/remiges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t feel like falling, is the thing. Rending, maybe. Ripping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selvage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Words prompt of _fall_.

It doesn’t feel like falling, is the thing. Rending, maybe. Ripping. Something vital inside himself unraveling, trailing threads until he’s in pieces—an angel without grace.

“Did it hurt?” a girl at the bar asks during a hunt. “When you,” she giggles, takes another sip. “When you fell from heaven?”

Verb tense, Cas thinks later as the Impala eats up the darkness surrounding them. Does, she should have asked. Does it hurt. He thumbs the edge of his cuff, the fraying seams, as the world blurs by.

The engine purrs, but no matter the speed, it feels nothing like flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://enter-remiges.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
